Fire and Ice
by Liv2Swim
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are chosen as Heads, what will happen throughout the year? Especially when Draco has to care for Hermione after she gets a nasty bite. Read or you won't know what you're missing out on!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: *music starts* Hey everybody did you hear the news? I published my first fanfiction story! (She published her first story!) If you really want to know how I published it, review this story! (Review this story!) *music ends* Haha I bet only a handful of people would know where that's from! *cough* SNL! Well now you know too! Well this is it and I'll try to update A LOT because I love writing! But remember, I do have a life and I have a lot of school work too (more than what's average for 8th grade) so if I don't update, SORRY! Now, enjoy the beginning of this wonderful new story! Enjoy! And review! :)**

Hogwarts had never been more beautiful as Hermione was walking up the grounds with her two best friends Harry and Ron. The rays of the setting sun were illuminating the clouds in front and at the opposite end of the sky hung the ghostly pale moon. The trees were made of vibrant, warm colored leaves as well as the grass below.

"Doesn't it look beautiful?" Hermione whispered, marveling at the grounds.

"Yeah, it does," Harry replied, "Didn't you want to tell us something?"

"Oh thank you Harry, I almost forgot!" Hermione took a badge out of her skirt's pocket and proudly displayed it for Harry and Ron to see.

"I'm Head Girl! Isn't that exciting?" Hermione slightly squealed before pinning it onto her robes.

"That's amazing 'Mione! You've wanted that since third year," Ron said, giving her a quick hug as they climbed the steps.

"I just wonder who Head Boy is. It's too bad one of you didn't get it."

"Well you'll know soon. McGonagall will be announcing all the Prefects and the Heads over dinner," Harry said.

"True, I'm just so glad we returned for our seventh year!"

"You would be glad if you found a Galleon on the ground, Granger. At least then you might be able to afford a haircut to get rid of that nest on your head," a sneering voice said behind her. She turned around and met the cold, silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron said, stepping in front of Hermione with his hand holding his wand.

"Your precious weasel won't be able to protect you all the time Mudblood, remember that," Malfoy said, taking a look at her badge before smirking and walking through the doors.

"Don't let him bother you Hermione," Harry said.

The trio sat at the Gryffindor table, awaiting the food and the announcement from the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" McGonagall started, hushing the chatter in the Great Hall, "I would like to begin by announcing the new Prefects and Heads of our school."

"That's you Hermione. And now you'll know Head Boy," Ron said as McGonagall read off the names of the Prefects. The Headmistress finished reading and again calmed the hall so the Head's names could be announced.

"And the Head Girl and Boy this year are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

The hall erupted into a thunderous applause and people from the Gryffindor table were congratulating Hermione.

"For further information on your duties, Prefects and Heads, please see me after the feast. Now, enjoy the meal!" And McGonagall ended the announcements. Food appeared on the tables and the students filled their plates but Hermione just stared at her plate.

"Don't worry Hermione, he can't do anything to you while you're here and if he does, me and Harry will hex him into Hogsmeade, okay?" Ron said, comforting Hermione, while Harry was nodding in agreement.

Hermione slowly ate and bid Harry and Ron a goodbye when the feast ended. She followed the other students up to the front of the Hall where McGonagall was standing, awaiting their arrival.

"Can the Heads please sit to the side while I speak to the perfects," the Headmistress said, looking at Hermione and Draco and motioning to the center table. Both went to the table and sat. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco while he sat casually looking at her from the opposite side.

"Get used to it Granger, going to be like this the entire year," Draco smirked.

"Don't remind me how I have to live with a ferret. You becoming Head Boy is an insult to the school," Hermione said, turning to look at the students around McGonagall.

"A mudblood coming to this school is an insult to the wizarding nation."

Hermione tried to block out the insult, telling herself it's just a name. She had heard it millions of times before but it seemed like after the war, it had this extra sting in it. It affected her in a different way, a stronger way, but she didn't let it show.

"You know you're the only one who still says that since the war ended," Hermione said, keeping her voice even.

"But it looks like your even more affected by it now…Mudblood," he sneered. Hermione didn't think she could keep herself together much longer but was saved when McGonagall called them both over.

"Congratulations on making Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Your dorm is located on the east side of third floor. The entrance of the tower is two children playing on a tree swing and the password is "moonlight". Surely you can both find it, as I would accompany you but I have some matter to attend to. Each night from nine to one in the morning you will be patrolling the halls _together_," putting an emphasis on "together" and looking them both straight in the eye, "and if you find anyone out of bed, suitably give them their punishment. I think that is all I have to say."

McGonagall was walking towards the entrance of the Hall but looked back and said with a wink.

"And please, do try to not kill one another. It would be terribly hard to find replacements."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I feel like it's been forever since I posted and to all you readers out there (I hope you're out there!) this is my Thanksgiving gift to you! And make yourself known and review! Show it some love! Any comments or complaints (I'm desperate ok!) haha! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oops! Hehe forgot to do this on the first one! I'm not J.K. Rowling! Nor do I own Harry Potter or anything in my story besides the plot! It's been done though so many times I don't think anyone owns it! There! **

"Where is this blasted portrait? We've been walking forever!" Draco complained as they passed the same portrait for the sixth time. They had followed McGonagall's directions up to the third floor and on the east side but they couldn't find the portrait of the children. Both were tired and hungry, not even sure of how long they had been walking, except that they had been for a very extensive amount of time.

"If you would stop complaining then maybe I could focus on where we're going!" Hermione argued. Suddenly there was a short cackle, followed by a loud bang from the same end of the hall they were walking.

"What was that? Do you think it was Peeves?" Hermione asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Her question was answered quickly by a swarm of pixies flying towards them.

"Run!" Draco shouted but Hermione was already ahead of him. Draco and Hermione were dashing down the hall, not knowing where to go; their only objective was trying to get away from the approaching pixies.

"I can't keep running! I need to stop!" Hermione cried to Draco. Draco turned and gave Hermione a menacing glare but he couldn't keep running either. He spotted a small, wooden door and halted to a stop. Draco pushed the door but it seemed stuck. He tried again and this time, it opened. The inside was a small and cramped room, resembling a broom closet. Draco turned around, Hermione directly behind him, and took her arm.

"I am not going in-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco dragging her into the dark closet.

"Why did you drag me in here? I would rather be running around out there rather than in here with you!" Hermione yelled through the darkness. Her back was up against a wall and she could sense Draco next to her.

"Likewise, Granger," Draco said.

"Then why did you throw me in here!"

"Because if you got injured who's fault would it be? Mine, and Potter and Weasley would hunt me down and hex me. Get it? Besides, it's only until the pixies go away."

"Well I don't hear them anymore, Malfoy. Maybe there gone," Hermione said pressing her ear to the door and hearing not a sound. She felt her way to the door knob and turned it, only to have the door stay in closed.

"Can you open the door then, Granger? Or are you not strong enough to even do that?" Malfoy said.

"It won't open," Hermione whispered and then screamed, "It won't open! Why won't the bloody door budge? Did you lock it?"

"No! Why would I do something that daft! I don't want to be in here either! Why would I want to breathe the same air a mudblood is?"

"Well it's stuck, Malfoy! You try to get it open!" Hermione said. Draco moved past Hermione and found the door handle, turning it and pressing his body to the wood, trying to break it.

"Ugh, come on!" Draco said, still trying to break down the door.

"Wait, why don't you just use your wand?" Hermione said, reaching for her own in her skirt's pocket.

The moment Hermione said that, Draco felt stupid for not thinking of that first. "I was just going to do that, Granger."

"Sure, then why are you still trying to break it down yourself?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow in the darkness. Draco sneered in response but took out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohamora!" Draco tried, but the door stayed in the same state. He tried again with more spells but none of them did anything to the door.

"Great, so you locked us in a broom closet with no way out," Hermione said, sitting down on a small stone piece protruding from the wall.

"I didn't know we wouldn't be able to get out! Lumos!" Draco said, lighting the room in a faint glow with his wand. The room could be seen clearly for the first time. Four walls surrounded them, one with the small door. The room was very tiny, forcing Draco and Hermione into close proximity with only about six inches space between. The ceiling was very high but beams were scattering the top and all the way down to about Draco's height.

"You know," Draco started, "the last thing I would ever want to do is be stuck in a filthy broom closet with a dirty mudblood like you! I never intended on this so don't blame me! My entire life mine as just come to an end because I don't see how we're supposed to get out of here-"

"Malfoy, shut up! I don't care about you blasted life or if you like being stuck in here with me! And I'm not a dirty mudblood!" Hermione screamed, her throat going hoarse. She couldn't take being called that anymore. The effect was too strong and tears were finding their way into the corners of her eyes.

"Oh yes you are. You're a filthy, little mudblood that is a disgrace to the wizarding world! You should be abolished! The Dark Lord should have finished you off with all the others!" Draco screamed back, his eyes burning with hatred. Hermione had had enough. Her hands were balled into fists and she was shaking, her brown curls slightly bouncing. Hermione gathered all her strength and aimed her fist at Draco's face. But Draco was too fast. He quickly moved his head to the side just as Hermione was bringing the fist to his face. Then the sickening sound of bone against rock was heard and Hermione screaming in pain. She fell to the ground, holding her injured hand and crying in agony. A small area of scarlet blood was around her hand and some on the wall from where it had scraped. As Hermione was holding her injured hand and sniffling back the tears, Draco was backed against the wall as much as he could. 'Great, first night back and I get Granger to cry' Draco thought. He never believed Hermione could get that mad and actually attempt a punch at him over that.

"Granger…" Malfoy started, but didn't know what to say after. Draco had never been in this position before; this was foreign territory to him.

Through the sniffling and remnants of tears, Hermione answered in a small, weak voice, "Just go, please. Get out of this room."

Draco was about to snap again and state all the reasons that was basically impossible but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" a tiny voice came.

"Yeah! Open the bloody door now!" Draco yelled to the unknown voice from the opposite side of the door after jumping up from against the wall.

An undistinguished mumble came from the other side before the door handle was turning, opening the door and pouring light into the dark closet. A small boy, no older than a second year, was standing in the doorway, staring at the situation.

"Hey, run along to your Hufflepuff friends before I lock you in the closet," Draco sneered, scaring the little boy, making him run down the corridor. Draco stepped out and began walking but turned around to find a sniffling Hermione sliding up the wall, her fist still held tight. She came out slowly, keeping her head level and straight but her eyes wandered to the floor. Draco looked her up and down, analyzing her from her clothes to her tear streaked face. 'Filthy disgusting mudblood as usual' Draco thought before giving one last menacing look and stalking down the halls without a look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Oh my God I haven't updated in so long! *ducks to avoid being hit by tomatoes and eggs and a stray arrow* I've had a lot of homework though at school and I've been so busy! But here it is! And while you're waiting for the next chapter I have a little question for you all: Do you think Draco should do something to Hermione's cat, Crookshanks? Like hurt him? I have a good idea for that but I'm not sure! Tell me what you think! Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: *holds up mirror to face* No blond hair, blue eyes don't match in shape, I don't look 40! Nope sorry, not J.K.! **

Draco didn't know what time it was when he finally found the portrait, nor did he care. Sleep was slowly overcoming him and he just wanted to find his room and most importantly, the bed. When he entered his room, decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and black, he practically ran to the bed. The moment Draco's head touched the comforting jade green pillow, his eyes shut instinctively, welcoming the dreariness and fell asleep.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

"Mhm," Draco moaned in his sleep, his mind slowly coming back to consciousness. The banging grew louder and more frequent as Draco sat up suddenly in his bed. The sound seemed to be coming from the common room. Draco knew he could just ignore whatever it was and go back to sleep but the knocking grew more persistent, awaking Draco fully now. He decided there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep again so he mine as well go tell off the daft person who was disturbing him at who knows what time. He climbed out of the bed, practically tumbling over his unpacked trunk on the way to the door.

Moonlight was flooding the common room through the sheer curtains drawn over the windows, bathing the furniture in a ghostly white light. Trace amounts of smoke lingered in the air from the fire long ago put out by the House Elves. Draco noticed the sound of the knocking had declined but the force was still pushing the door, rattling the door frame around it. 'Why couldn't Granger have gotten the door?' Draco thought, looking at the Head Girls dormitory. 'Oh, Granger must still be sobbing in her own dirt still. But wouldn't she have come back to the dormitories if she found it?' Draco wondered, 'But what if she didn't? What if that's her?' His suspicions were confirmed as a small but angry voice shouted at him through the other side of the door.

"Malfoy! Get down here and open the door! I've been out here for three hours while you sleep you stupid ferret!" Hermione screamed. She took another breath to shout more insults but the portrait opened showing a disgruntled Draco.

"So the Mudblood lived. How sorry for the rest of humanity. If I wasn't so tired, I would perfecto totalus you and leave you out here on the floor. But that wouldn't be a problem for you, Granger, would it? You're going to be scrubbing floors after school so I would just be speeding up the process," Draco sneered, looking at Hermione's small figure. Her hair was matted against her head, probably from leaning against the wall trying to sleep, and her face was still stained from crying.

All she did was sulk at his response, which made Draco even more amused and taunted even further, "Why couldn't you get in by yourself? Did the poor old Mudblood forget the password? Or maybe you agree you should be cleaning your own filth off the floors?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, I just forgot," she huffed, pushing her way past him and into the common room. She was walking to the small set of stairs to the left side of the room, not realizing that was Draco's.

"Wrong way, Granger," Draco mumbled and added as an afterthought, "And she calls herself smart."

"Oh, I know I am," she said, hearing Draco's last remark. She turned to the other side of the room and climbed the steps. After hearing Hermione's door close and no more sound coming from her side, he made his way to his own. The sun was peeking from in between clouds and Draco inwardly cursed it for rising before once again giving into the sleep.

Hermione barely slept that night, replaying memories of how her and Draco were stuck in the closet and how she was so affected by a silly name like Mudblood. 'Mudblood,' she reflected 'why would I cry over a thick name like that coming from the thickest git of all time?' By the time she even showed the first signs of slumber, the sun was shining through her curtains and she knew breakfast would be starting soon. Hermione showered, changed into her uniform and grabbed her book bag before striding out the door. Harry and Ron were already at the table in the Great Hall which meant she must've been late.

"Hey, where've been 'Mione?" Ron said, or tried to, through a mouthful of toast and eggs.

"I was just late. I had a long night and couldn't get to sleep," she responded, deciding not to comment about how Ron shouldn't stuff his mouth for once.

"Why? How was Malfoy? Did he give you any trouble, right?" Harry asked, obviously concerned with her safety. Hermione didn't feel like talking about what happened but they would force it out of her later anyway.

"Well, Malfoy and I couldn't find our room, Peeves set pixies on us while trying to find it, we hid in a broom closet to get away and ended up getting locked in, I tried to hit Malfoy but he ducked so I hit the wall, a little Hufflepuff found us, he left as soon as the door opened and must've went to the dorm, I forgot the password when I finally got there so I waited outside until Malfoy let me in and I haven't really slept since," Hermione said all in one breath and acted as it was an everyday occurrence.

Harry dropped his fork back onto his plate, causing it to clatter rather loudly, earning us a glare from Ginny who was talking to Parvati, and Ron was glaring at the Slytherin table with a shaking fist. Ron slowly rose from the table as the blond walked out of the Hall and turned to follow.

"No, Ron, just leave him alone. I lost my temper, I shouldn't have," Hermione said, reaching across the table to tug on his robes, hopefully dragging him back down to sit on the bench.

"But he provoked you! He probably knew that closet locked anyway just to make you angry!" Ron argued.

"I know but take your anger out later and on something that won't attack you back and send you to the Hospital Wing."

"I remember when me and Lavender wanted somewhere quiet so we went in a closet and it locked but we were okay because…" Ron starts but ends as Harry shoots him a warning look. Hermione looks down at her plate and moves around the bacon, her eyes unfocused. Ron was talking about him and Lavender in their sixth year before he and Hermione had started dating. But after about two months when Hermione and Ron were going out, Ron broke up with her and went out with Lavender almost immediately. Hermione had never focused her priorities around boys but she had practically loved Ron and took it hard. They had agreed to stay friends but Ron promised never to talk about it. That was working out just great.

"Um, so Hermione, do you think you can come by the Gryffindor common room tonight?" Harry said, trying to change the subject. Hermione looked up again and nodded.

"Yeah sure, Harry. I'm going to head to Ancient Runes," and with that, Hermione stood from the table and walked through the doors.

The rest of her classes before lunch flew by without any disruptions, except Draco. He was just shouting out the same insults though as usual. And not too many either; anytime he would even look her, Harry and Ron were shooting him glares back with their hands on the wands incase he tried to start anything. Lunch and dinner were also very quick and Hermione found herself walking to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione only visited Harry and Ron a short while, knowing she would have to study and go to the library before the night ended. She started out walking back to her room and came to the portrait, the little girl waving at her, and uttered the password. Hermione returned the wave and stepped through into the common room to see Draco fuming on the couch.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, leaping to his feet and striding across the carpet, "You were supposed to be back here an hour ago for Head Duties!"

Hermione inwardly cringed at herself for being so forgetful, "Well I'm sorry, I was um, you know…at the library…studying."

Draco saw right through the lie, "I know you were visiting Potter and that Weasel. Now put your bags down and get out of here so we can get back before midnight."

Hermione ran up to her room and put down her bag, reminding herself to never let Harry and Ron keep her from her studies. She rushed out of the room and ran downstairs panicking about her homework. If she wasn't so concerned about her homework she would've seen the lights were left on and her door was still wide open. She also would've seen the most important item she would need that night-her wand.


End file.
